It's Complicated
by Just another girl 007
Summary: Basically, Kyoya and Tamaki both like with Kaoru. Kaoru likes Kyoya and begins spending alot of time with him,Tamaki and Hikaru get jealous etc,etc,etc. Yes, I know this summary sucks but please read and reveiw anyway! thanx
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

**TAMAKI'S EYES**

Tamaki sat in his usual spot in the host club, surrounded by beautiful girls. And yet, He wasn't happy. He had found his gaze seemed to keep wondering to Kaoru.

Yes. Tamaki, the womanizer, the flirtatious Narcissist was getting that tug that every man gets at one stage in their life to explore new places (in other words to explore the homosexual side of himself). He had been trying to push away this feeling for some time now, but it had only gotten harder lately as he found himself more often staring in Kaoru's direction and that it was beginning to get harder to pull himself away. They (meaning Hikaru and Kaoru) were having another brotherly love scene.

'_Stupid Hikaru.' _Tamaki thought '_His hands are constantly on Kaoru. I wonder what it would be like to walk in Hikaru's shoes for a while….'_

Tamaki stopped and blushed at the thought. After the scene was over Kaoru's head slowly turned to face Mori.

'_What?! Mori?' _Tamaki saw red_ 'Why Him? Why not me? I'm Handsome, troublesome, a real devil, and I've got a dark past. I'm practically perfect for romance. So why would he choose him over me?'_

Kaoru looked over at him with a look that told Tamaki that Kaoru knew he had been staring at him.

Tamaki swiveled around to face the girls, trying to hide his red face. They were all silently staring at him with curious expressions on their faces.

**KYOYA'S EYES**

Kyoya glared viciously at Mori as he sat in his dark hiding spot (a table in the darkest possible corner of the room where he would write _stuff_ in his little back book of evil.).

'_Why him?' _Kyoya thought, Anger bubbling up inside him, '_What does Kaoru see in that guy that he doesn't see in me? Why would Kaoru like him? Is it because he's so silent and mysterious? I can be silent and mysterious too. That's it! That's how I'll win his heart! I'll become more mysterious.'_** (**this does not happen**)**

Kyoya was calm once more after thinking this, so he decided to return to the real world where three beautiful ladies were awaiting his assistance. He walked calmly towards them. And took them to their requested hosts, went back to his table in the corner and worked.

**KAORU'S EYES**

'_Hmmm..' _thought Kaoru, staring intently at Mori '_Mori-senpai is always so quiet. I wonder what goes on in that head of his.'_

"Kaoru. Why are you staring at Mori-senpai like that?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Hikaru's.

"Huh? Oh. I was just thinking about how he's always so quiet, He never really expresses himself properly. I mean he must get angry or sad or frustrated _sometimes. _Right?"

"You have a very good point Kaoru-kun." Said Aimee from across the table taking a sip of her honey and lemon tea. Sara finished her sentence for her.

"Hmm…" He must be very troubled. "Do you guys think that Honey-senpai beats him?"

Everyone was horrified at the thought. There was an uncomfortable silence and Kaoru wished he hadn't brung up the subject.

He was thinking about possible ways to break the ice, when Kyoya came to tell them that it was time to change clients. Kaoru smiled gratefully up at Kyoya and Kyoya smiled back to tell him that it was fine. This made Kaoru rather suspicious. Kyoya was never that nice unless he wanted something.

'_But what could he want from me?' _Kaoru pondered the question a little longer then, accepted the fact that he could not think of the answer, gave up and returned to the real world.

**KYOYA'S EYES**

Everyone was sort of bored after the host club activities were over. There was just nothing to do. Except clean up (the only activity that NO-ONE was willing to do).

Kyoya sat in his dark corner with Kaoru. They were discussing some of the many things that Kyoya wrote in his little black book (of evil).

"Oh I see," said Kaoru his face reveling much interest in Kyoya's work "So you really have three books for completely different things but because they look the same and you only have one out at a time, people keep making the same mistake in thinking that you only have one. Right?"

"Why yes, that's correct," Kyoya said a look of absolute delight on his face from finding that Kaoru took so much interest in what he did. "But, the subjects aren't that different from one another," he continued "In one I write all the appointments everyone has,"

Kaoru subconsciously leaned further towards Kyoya as he continued. Kyoya took a deep breath. Kaoru looked ten times cuter up close.

"What about the other two?" He asked his face was only about 15 centimeters (around 7 inches….I think) away from Kyoya's now forcing Kyoya to lean backwards slightly. "What're in them?"

'_jeez' _ thought Kyoya _'there must be something wrong with him. Doesn't he know about personal space'_

"Huh? Oh, well one of the other two I use for calculating the price of things and for dates of important events and for the other one I…"

Kyoya stopped himself in his tracks, trying to hide his red face. He had nearly confessed his big secret. He wrote deep fictional romances.

Kaoru had obviously gotten slightly concerned as his face was only about 10 centimeters away. Kyoya tried to look away until he felt a gentle hand under his chin slowly turning his head so that he was looking Kaoru directly in the eyes.

"What is it?" Kaoru murmured softly. He had obviously learned a thing or two from Hikaru. Kyoya's face went bright red.

"I…er…nothing…forget it" Kyoya stuttered unable to believe what was happening to him.

"Kyoya?" Kaoru was slightly concerned at this point, "Is every thing alright?"

'_Why is he so concerned about me?' _Kyoya thought_ 'And for another thing why am I so nervous? I've got his attention. I should use this to my advantage. Right?'_

Kaoru was so close at this point that Kyoya could have kissed him.

"Umm…Kaoru could you please move back a bit? This is kind of awkward…" 

"Oh. Sorry." Blushing furiously Kaoru slowly retreated to his original position on his own chair.

**TAMAKI'S EYES**

'_WHAT?!!' _Tamaki thought, as he peered over his own chair at the unlikely couple. _'First Mori, now Kyoya what about ME? C'mon Kaoru stop messing around with the shadow lord, come to the bright side of the world. Come to me… What are they talking about?_

"Tama-chan," A voice broke through Tamaki's thoughts "Why are you staring at Kao-chan and Kyo-chan like that. Are you jealous of Kyo-chan because he got to Kao-chan before you?"

Tamaki looked up at the short, cute figure of Mitskuni

"Huh? No! Of course not. I'm merely making sure that Kyoya is a good suitor for Kaoru."

"Why? Why not let fate decide?" It was Mori's voice this time.

Everyone stared open mouthed at Mori. He rarely spoke so much.

"You make a _very _good point Takashi," Mitskuni said after recovering from the shock. He turned to Tamaki. "So it's settled, we'll let fate decide. That way Tama-chan won't have to worry about Kyo-chan and Kao-chan anymore."

**KAORU'S EYES**

"Really? I didn't know you wrote that sort of stuff Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru said smiling happily in Kyoya's direction.

"Neither does anyone else." Kyoya said as if it were no big deal. "Not even my parents." He smiled casually at Kaoru.

'_Wow...not even his parents? He must really trust me' _Kaoru thought.

"Can I read it senpai?" Kaoru asked hoping the answer would be a yes.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "You really want to read it? I didn't know you liked romance."

"Yeah. I find romance to be sweet. But don't let Hikaru-kun know. He'll never let me here the end of it."

"Okay, but I haven't written much," He handed the book over to Kaoru "Do you think you'll be able to finish it by this weekend?"

"Yes, Why?" Kaoru asked

"Good. Then you can drop it off to me on Sunday. 'Kay?"

"O-kay" Kaoru said. He looked down at his watch (he has one now).

"Oh s*** I'm late." Kaoru muttered "Sorry if this inconvenient for you senpai but I gotta go. Hikaru-kun's waiting for me. Bye!"

"Oh…Bye Kaoru-kun!"

'_He called me Kaoru-kun. Does that mean that we're closer now?_

_I should hope so. I've liked him for almost a year now…..' _

**KYOYA'S EYES**

'_Oh s*** I called him Kaoru-kun… But why didn't he correct me on that? Does that mean that we're closer now? I should hope so I've liked him for almost a year now….'_

END OF CHAPTER 


	2. A real kiss

**I would like to thank Jewel Flower, mendokuseebaka, Mimi-dudette and anyone else who reviewed while I wasn't looking. Your reviews are much appreciated, They inspire me to continue writing! So Thanx**

**P.S. sorry about the short chapters!**

**Chapter 2 – A real kiss.**

**KAORU'S EYES**

Kaoru sat on one of the many benches in the Hitachiin gardens amazed at what he was reading. He had no idea that the Shadow King could write something so….so deep.

After finishing Kyoya's novel, he went to his room to get ready to go return the book to Shadow Lord (He was still wearing his pajamas.).

"So where did you say you were going?" Hikaru asked emerging from the bathroom with his toothbrush in hand. He too was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Just to Kyoya's house for a bit. Don't worry I'm only going to return his..." Kaoru stopped himself mid-sentence. If he told Hikaru that Kyoya wrote romance Kyoya would kill him ('him' referring to Kaoru). And if Hikaru knew that Kaoru liked to read that sort of stuff he would never let Kaoru hear the end of it.

"What did you borrow of his? What of his would you want borrow?" Hikaru asked his twin suspiciously.

Unable to think of a good excuse in time Kaoru just said the first thing that came into his mind. "We got our text books mixed up so I'm going back to swap them back over. 'Sides, he'd probably do the same." Kaoru regretted what he said as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"If he'd do the same then why hasn't he come over here to return the books to you?" This had been exactly what Kaoru had been expecting from his brother. After all Hikaru wasn't stupid.

"Umm… he probably just hasn't realized yet?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Hikaru gave him an 'I'm not stupid' sort of look before saying;

"Kao, this is Kyoya we're talking about. He'd realize it before it happened…. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Hikaru came up from behind the younger boy and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"You can tell me." He murmured softly into Kaoru's ear. He then rested his head on Kaoru's shoulder waiting for his brother's reply. When nothing came Hikaru became curious.

"I think you should tell me know before the _torture_ begins." Hikaru smiled playfully at his brother.

Kaoru returned the smile.

Hikaru laid (or rather forced him down) on the bed yelling:

"TICKLE FIGHT!!!" Then began tickling his brother furiously. Kaoru went almost instantly from dead silent to hysterics.

**THEIR MOTHER'S EYES**

Yuzuha knocked on the Hitachiin twins' door as to deliver their mail to them (she thought it was necessary to do something for her children instead if having maids do everything for them **(I also needed an excuse for her to come in.)**). When there was no answer she opened the door any way to see what they were doing. As the door creaked slowly open she heard the voices of her two sons.

"Hika' stop, please I need to get ready." Kaoru said in-between giggles.

"Aww, C'mon Kao," Hikaru said playfully "if you love me you'll let me." Once the door was open fully Yuzuha saw exactly what was happening (or so she thought)

The sight ,to her ,was horrific. Seeing Hikaru on pinning down Kaoru with _smiles_ on _both_ their faces. It was incest and thus WRONG!

"Hi-ka-ru" Kaoru said between small bursts of laughter.

"BOYS!" Their mother's sharp voice stopped both of them.

"Mother!" their voices rang out in perfect unison as they playfully, mimicked their mother's serious tone.

"Would one of you like to explain what is going on?"

"Tickle fight." To slightly different voices sang happily

Yuzuha addressed Hikaru only now yelling her next words at him. "THEN _WHY _ARE YOU ON TOP OF YOUR BROTHER?!"

"It's all about strategy. If I was on my side Kaoru would easily be able to get me or take the advantage and get _on_ me, opposed to this position where I've got the advantage because I can clearly see, and reach Kaoru's weak points, like this," Hikaru showed his mother, to Kaoru's dismay, what he meant.

"Boy's you know how incest that looks, right?"

The two boys nodded simultaneously.

"Then why do you two do these _things_ to each other?" Their mother asked partially because she was concerned and partially because she was curious.

**KAORU'S EYES**

"Hey!" Kaoru exclaimed from under Hikaru. He had obviously taken offence to his mother's choice of words. "We have done absolutely nothing to each other in that way!"

"What about that time that you two kissed? Hmmm? What about that?" Yuzuha said in a 'matter of fact' way.

"For one thing," Hikaru began, getting off Kaoru to sit on the edge of the bed. Kaoru got up and joined him. "We were only seven and for another thing, We're TWINS! Jeez.. What are we supposed to do go walking and stand two meters apart? Go fishing in separate boats? That doesn't exactly work for us mom!"

Kaoru continued the point Hikaru was trying to make. "Sides it wasn't even a real kiss! It was on the cheek. Jeez.. get over it already!"

"It was given with that much affection it might as well have been a real one!" Their mother shouted in frustration, desperate to find something to prove herself right, desperate to find something that would prove them wrong!

"That wasn't nearly enough affection for a real kiss!" Hikaru cried. Everyone knew it except their mother.

"Prove it!" yelled their mother; she could be very immature at times.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru. Kaoru nodded. Anything to win a fight.

Hikaru wrapped Kaoru in a warm embrace; with the hand around Kaoru's waist he pulled his brother closer to him and with the other hand placed under Kaoru's chin. Directing his head forward. Hikaru moved closer as to kiss his brother. Their lips inches apart.

"OKAY! OKAY! I get the point! It wasn't a real kiss. YOU WIN! JUST STOP!!" Yuzuha yelled with all her might. The twins broke apart. Smiling.

The end result of the discussion was satisfactory. For them.

Their mother finally gave them their mail and left.

"OMG!! Said Kaoru seeing the time on the wall clock. "I gotta go Hika'. Or else I'll be late to drop this of at the shadow king's place. See ya!" And with that Kaoru gave his brother a kiss on the cheek ran down the stairs, out the door, into the limo and began the journey to Kyoya's house.

**Sooo... what did you think? I'm sorry they didn't kiss (for those of you who wished to see it) but it just didn't fit in with the story line but I PROMISE they will kiss later. 'Kay? Oh, and before I forget; sorry the chapter's so short, but I also promise I'll try to make them longer.**

**P.S.**

**Does anyone here know what POV stands for? If so I'd like to know so if you could please tell me that would be great. **

**Thanx :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**My thanx goes out to Mimi-dudette, Jewel Flower, Mafe Ly and Anon :P. Soooooo sorry I haven't updated 'till now I ran out of ideas.. but I got more now. WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INCEST THOUGHTS!! Don't like don't read. That's my motto! So here it is Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

**HIKARU'S POV**

Why. Why wouldn't Kaoru tell him what was going on? Why not? What could hide from his brother? Could Kyoya be blackmailing him?

'_If he hurts my Kao, He'll pay...' _Hikaru thought bitterly_ 'Wait, what am I thinking? "My" Kao? Well, he is my brother… but still, I don't own him. But if I did… No! That's incest! Sooo? Love overpowers everything, right? But what would mother say? What would Kaoru say…?' _

Hikaru wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't be falling in love with his brother. Could he? No. He liked women…not men… women… but his brother was cute enough to be one sometimes. Looking at him with those beautiful, ember eyes. His red hair parted to the side as to have a symmetrical effect in their brotherly love scenes. Those wonderful times… wonderful. At this point Hikaru found himself pondering what would have happened if their mother hadn't stopped their kiss. If instead, she had just stood there, shocked at what her sons were willing to do to win a fight. Hikaru stopped himself immediately. He had nearly given away his first _real_ kiss to Kaoru. But would it have been that bad; to kiss his brother? But that was incest. The one thing that their mother had taught them was WRONG! Or was it?

This conversation between Hikaru and himself went on for a while so let's go to someone else's perspective….

**KYOYA'S POV**

Just as Kyoya finished brushing his teeth for the third time that morning he heard the doorbell ring. It was probably Kaoru. He began to wonder what Kaoru had thought of his……writings. Had he enjoyed them? Perhaps Kaoru's complete image of Kyoya had changed. Perhaps he felt _differently_ towards him.

KYOYA'S FANTASY

"Oh Kyoya-senpai! I never thought that you could write something so romantic!" Kaoru said looking up amazed at his new hero.

"Yes, well it gets lonely being the Shadow Lord sometimes…" Kyoya said dramatically then sighed deeply. Kaoru came closer to Kyoya and asked:

"Do you think that I could help you with your loneliness?.." Kyoya pulled Kaoru closer to him in a hug.

"Oh Kaoru, you're the only one who could ever save me from the overwhelming loneliness I feel!"

"Senpai?.." Kaoru's sentence was cut short as Kyoya leaned down to kiss him….

END OF FANTASY

Kyoya smiled to himself. He heard a knock on his bedroom door followed by Kaoru's voice.

"Er…Kyoya-senpai, you're in _this_ room right?"

"Yes Kaoru, it's me. Come in." Kyoya called through the closed door.

"Oh thank God I was right this time." Kaoru sighed in a relieved way, entering the room as he did so.

"_This _time? Exactly how many rooms have you entered?" Kyoya's tone was suspicious. He had lived in his enormous mansion so long it never occurred to him that someone could get lost in it.

"Well," Kaoru began, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "I only actually entered one of them but the sight I saw convinced to knock and check before I enter. After that I checked three other rooms before finding this one."

"Ah…I see. But what exactly was it that _you_ saw? Kyoya asked, curiosity rising in him. What could he have seen that would have been so bad?

"Your brother…snogging a maid." Kaoru said "I figured that just incase anyone else was having a _moment_, I'd better to knock."

"Really…" Kyoya said, and then smiled maliciously. Kaoru's gaze was filled with fear by this point. That smile. That smile scared the living daylights out of him. Realizing Kaoru's reaction Kyoya went back to his normal neutral look.

"Did you bring the book?" Kyoya asked him. The sunlight that shone through the big squarish window and gleamed of Kaoru's face and hair giving him the beauty of a God. Kyoya turned away to hide the red complexion.

"Yep!" Kaoru replied handing the book "I have to say senpai; I didn't know you were so… so deep."

Kyoya smiled down at the younger boy. This time his smile was NOT a creepy one but a gentle more affectionate one.

"Thank you." Kyoya replied taking back the book and placing it on his bedside table. Glancing up at the wall clock he said,

"Aren't you hungry? It's already 12:30. Did you want to stay for lunch?"

"Um... No thanks I think I can wait till I get back ho-" Kaoru was interrupted by a loud growl coming from his stomach. Kyoya chuckled.

"Well, in that case let's go get some lunch shall we?" Kyoya asked smiling kindly at him. Kaoru decided that it would be better to go with Kyoya than to wait.

**HIKARU'S POV**

At this point Hikaru was still arguing with himself about whether or not he was gay for his brother.

'_No.' _Hikaru thought _'I'm straight. Not gay. I like women. Not men. Besides even if I was gay I wouldn't be incest. Right? Or would I? Possibly… NO! I can't be gay. Okay Hikaru,' _He instructed himself firmly_ 'Think women.'_

Images began flowing through Hikaru's mind. _Pretty women in dresses….Kaoru in a dress._ Hikaru shook his head and tried again. _Women in bikinis….Kaoru in Speedos._ Hikaru sighed and tried one last time_. Women in underwear…Kaoru in boxers. _

The last image sent chills running down Hikaru's spine. But why now? He had seen Kaoru in boxers many times before. This was absurd. He was not gay. He had no incest desires at all. None. Nothing. Well except…. No! he did not desire that! He couldn't. It was wrong on so many levels. Yes exactly! It was wrong so he couldn't possibly desire it. Hikaru decided that was that. Or so he thought.

"Hiiiiika-kuuuuun! I'm Baaaack!" Kaoru's voice came sounding through the, now open door.

"Huh? Oh hey Kao, how was your visit to the dark side?" Hikaru asked casually.

"It was good." Kaoru said. "And what have you been doing?"

"Oh I er.. took a walk through the gardens and…. Went for a drive.." Hikaru lied, trying his best to look Kaoru in the eyes as he said this, thinking that it would be best for Kaoru to not know about the argument he had had with himself.

Kaoru looked up at the wall clock.

"Wow…look at the time. We had best be getting ready for dinner." He held out a hand to Hikaru. "Come, let's go have a shower."

"Er.. I don't know.. maybe we should have one after dinner…." Hikaru said, thinking one the logical side of things.

"How could you stand to be so dirty?!" Kaoru exclaimed dramatically.

"C'mon Kaoru, I was thinking on the logical side of things. We could become dirty whilst eating." Hikaru said trying his best to sway his brothers opinion. But Kaoru was not easily swayed this time.

"Hikaru we're not three. We can eat properly."

"What if we have soup and someone spills it on us?"

"Oh just get in the shower."

"but we should have one _after _dinner."

"I don't think so.."

"Don't make me tickle you, Kao."

"Tickle fights are much more fun in the shower." Kaoru had a point. In the shower, there was the added risk of slipping and falling and penalties for causing it.

"Fine, But we have one after dinner too. Deal?" Kaoru nodded and they shook hands on it.

**Soooo.... How was it? Yes I know it was short. But I didn't know how else to finish this chap. Forgive me? If you do, prove it by reviewing. **

**By the way thanx for the meaning of POV You guys are the best! *warm smile* ^^**


	4. I'm Sorry!

Death. It would have been better. Much better. _Anything_ would have been better than this. Anything was better than being away from Hikaru.


End file.
